The present invention relates to fishing tackle articles, fishing tackle weighting substances and methods of weighting fishing tackle articles.
A variety of fishing tackle articles are known that utilize selective weighting to provide desired buoyancy characteristics. For example, jigs are known that include a lead head portion formed around a hook. Lead is a dense material that allows the jig to have a relatively large mass, which can enable the jig to sink even when bait or other articles are attached to the jig. Lead is also frequently used as a weighting material with other fishing tackle articles to provide, for example, decreased buoyancy or a desired falling (i.e., sinking) orientation, which can enhance the effectiveness of the tackle. However, the use of lead has numerous disadvantages.
First, lead is a toxic material and its use with fishing tackle articles leads to environmental pollution. Fishing tackle articles are frequently lost, and the introduction of lead to bodies of water from lost fishing tackle is a significant concern in maintaining the environmental quality of critical natural resources. Lead exposure can have detrimental effects on organisms, and such exposure can result in lead buildup in organisms living that utilize lead-polluted waters. It is desired to avoid lead pollution by avoiding the use of lead in fishing tackle articles.
Second, although lead is a soft metal, it is relatively hard compared to conventional “soft plastic” materials used to make fishing tackle articles like soft plastic worm baits. Hard materials can decrease the effectiveness of fishing tackle articles, particularly fishing lures and baits. Fish that initially strike a lure having a hard weighted portion, such as a conventional jig having a lead weight portion, may reject the lure based on the hardness (or texture) of the weighted portion. It is therefore desired to provide more effective fishing tackle articles.
Suitable alternative weighting materials are not readily available. Other potential materials are generally less dense, making them less suitable for many fishing applications. Other materials also exhibit the same disadvantages as lead, namely toxicity and hardness. Moreover, the high cost of many alternative weighting materials may be prohibitive in the context of fishing applications.